1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless local loop system in which a radio communication between a central telephone exchange and a subscriber operating a fixed subscriber unit is performed, and more particularly to a wireless local loop system in which the central telephone exchange can check whether or not the fixed subscriber unit is set to an operation condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cases where any wire telephone circuit network is not installed in general homes and offices in specific countries like developing countries, a telephone communication system called a wireless local loop system has been recently adapted, in place of a wire telephone circuit system using a metal wire, to use telephones in the general homes and offices. In this wireless local loop system, a wireless base station is arranged in (or near) a central telephone exchange, the wireless base station and the central telephone exchange are connected with each other through a wire circuit or a wireless circuit, a fixed subscriber unit connected with a telephone is arranged in each home or office, and a radio communication is performed between the fixed subscriber unit and the wireless base station connected with the central telephone exchange through the wire circuit or the wireless circuit.